Talk:Requiem
Though I am impressed by the large amount of speculation about this planetoid and what it is, I think it is unlikely that the legendary ending means anything. Is it even canonical? It reminds me of the joke in the Halo 1 legendary ending, with Johnson wrestling an MA5B from a Stealth Elite and their hugging act. It would not surprise me that this scene scene is a red herring to get people excited, hyped up, and speculating over nothing. Another thing to consider is that Halo is mainly a trilogy, with the books, comics, and the upcoming Halo Wars and Halo Chronicles as supplemental material. Those two games and the other media is really doing nothing more than filling in the blanks to events prior to and during the Trilogy. Bungie has a history of practical jokes and nods to earlier work, so why wouldn't the legendary ending be anything different? --Exalted Obliteration 23:32, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Because, with the Legendary Halo One ending, it was obvious that was not canon. I believe there will not be a Halo 4, but the planet could just be the way that Bungie finishes off their greatest and most popular series of games ever. With a cliffhanger, so people can speculate and write many fan-fictions to come. --Flood Hunter But do remember, at the point of Halo 1, bungie hadn't made the universe that now exist. And there is no "fun" part nor is it very "easter eggy" in the way the Halo 1 ending were. I don't think you can compare halo:CE and Halo 3 in those ways. I think that the sound that was being played as the light shone on the planet should also be noted. After all it is bungie's DA DA DA... I may just be adding fuel to the fire of speculation, but this is just an idea. Seeing as how the Marathon logo pops up in multiple places throughout the Halo series, the monitors for example, could we assume that the Marathon symbol in the Halo universe is the symbol for the Forerunner? And if so, could we assume that the planet is a Forerunner construct? And if so (here's where I go out on a limb), could we assume that the planet is the Forerunner returning to the Milky Way? In the final terminal, Didact, in his final transmission to the Librarian, says he must begin "The Great Journey" without her. Could the great journey he speaks of be the exodus of the surviving Forerunner, in this gigantic Marathon like planet-ship, to extragalactic space? Perhaps they received a beacon showing that there was activity with the array, and upon the array's shutdown and subsequent standy, then the premature detonation of Installation 04 (II) and damage to the Ark, that they decided to "return to the scene of the crime"? Hot Sauce 21:23, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :Don't forget that there are a few marathon symbols on the some UNSC Ships, as well as on UNSC weapons. So, this is most unlikely... For the second part, this is not possible. Remember that at the end of Halo 2, all Arrays were put into standby more, so this should alert the other Monitors of other Installations to be prepared for the worst.KAC- 21:27, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Ahhhhhh. Good point. Back to square one. Hot Sauce 17:12, 19 November 2008 (UTC) I think it's a forerunner colony.Not Onyx,that theory is faulted in many ways.Sith Venator 23:26, 20 November 2008 (UTC) I would speculate that it’s a Forerunner World. Like a Coruscant (Star Wars Reference) city world. Covered in technology. Forerunner technology and buildings last for thousands of year, so a city-world could be found more or less in tacked. I agree that it doesn’t fit the description of Onyx. It’s just a new unexplored (by humans) world for Master Chief to experience. Will there be living forerunners? Will it be a game? Novel? Comic? Fabled Halo movie...? I’m hoping for the Fall of Reach as the movie. 25 to 31 Spartans, oh Yeah. But the world is Forerunner, or just a new alien species. Marathon symbol is just an easter egg. As it is on everything else in the game. The face on halo isn’t cannon, so... The color scheme isn’t blue and purple so it wouldn’t be covenant. Earth would show more land than technology. Bungie says the Halo trilogy is done. That “this story arc is finished.” So master chief will be around again. I’d guess Xbox next in 2010 or 2011. May be the start of a new trilogy or pair of games. New enemies, new allies, (forerunner in the mark 12 suites?) However it turns out. We will see John again...Cortana might be Rampant by then though.... Shadowshockwave 04:54, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :Well then who will they be fighting? if it's a forerunner world with living forerunners then the flood probably won't be in it and I think I can safely say the covenant won't be around (if they are why would they want to kill their gods?) Lancer AR 20:16, 9 March 2009 (UTC) OMFG! It could be just like Zelda: Majora's Mask! Hero in green, advisor on what to do goes corrupt and your new "partners" are stronger than yourself. My theory is that it's a forerunner world in another galaxy. Why? Well, if the rear half of the ship fell out of the portal while in transition, it may have been dropped out inbetween the ark and Earth. And if it's floating in intragalactic space, there's the possibility of going to another galaxy (he is in deep freeze, after all). Of course, there are some problems with that theory - it's a long trip, power issues, momentum would have carried it towards the Milky Way (although it could be that, since the portal was able to transport ships beyond the edge of the galaxy almost instantly, it would have been carried through this super-slipspace and actually jumped through the Milky Way)... but it opens up some interesting possibilities. What if the Forerunners (or even the Precursors) are in the other galaxy, fighting the Flood? What if the Precursors were the ones to unleash the flood threat (believing they were helping a species attain sentience)? Maybe Master Chief finds the galaxy abandoned except for the flood, but discovers another portal (like the one on Earth) and is able to get home, bringing the Human and Covenant coalition to this new galaxy? 07:16, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Moved from article I'm moving the following piece of text from the article into here: : However this writer has one more theory to add to this speculation. Due to the Ark's imminent destruction during Chief's escape on FUD the portal was destroyed when the new Instillation 04 unleashed its weapon, leaving half of the Forward unto Dawn with Chief and Cortana stranded in space. However, that area of space may or may not be in the Halo universe/Dimension" It's original research, it's not from a third person POV, and it has poor grammar and sentence structure. :Sounds like someone was trying to work in a Halo-Marathon link. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 12:04, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Acctualy, that may be a reference to Fable two's "Hal" who fell through a hole in the universe. Post-Glassed Reach I know people have said it before, but i think It should be in the theory section. - a random H.F.B. :I think that'd have to be a huge coincidence. Also, the planet clearly has Forerunner symbols on its surface. Doesn't make sense to be Reach. It's clearly either a forerunner city world or an artificial contstruct. --Jugus 14:12, September 28, 2009 (UTC) who says reach isn't an artificial world? in first strike it is mentioned that there are many more forunner areas underground. Also that may have been the covenant incentive for glassing reach- to uncover a forunner place whilst smashing a large hole in humanities defenses. glassing may have revealed those forunner symbols. alternatively those symbols may just be a teaser or a reference like the marathon symbols everywhere. However, as Reach was one of the first planets colonized by the UNSC, it is unlikely that something as monumental as it being an artificial planet would be overlooked by its inhabitants, as well as the numerous ONI bases and excavations. Forerunner Colony Added a tiny little caveat to the section on the Forerunner colony. It is "likely", not inevitable, that the Forerunners would gave once again risen to power. There are any number of reasons they mat have chosen not to. Self-imposed exile, possibly as penance for their part in the spread of the Flood, a desire to remain isolated and hidden to avoid drawing the attention of the Flood, self-imposed technological (and possibly intellectual) regression, like the Sharu in Star Wars, plenty of reasons. So, changed it to reflect that they 'likely' would have spread out again. SpartHawg948 10:14, September 29, 2009 (UTC)